Fire and Ice
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: I think, maybe, if you can call anything love, this would be it...We are so deliriously wrong that we just happen to be right. Now a two-shot. Jori. Dark/angst
1. Burned

**HOLY SHIT! This came out of _nowhere. _I wrote this in like twenty minutes. It just flowed out of me, which is great because for about a week and a half I've really been struggling to write something decent. And (at least for now) I like this.**

**JADE's POV**

It shouldn't be so hard. To be nice, or smile, or something. Right? Those are supposed to be normal easy things to accomplish on a daily basis? Then why is it so Goddamn hard with her around? It's like her fingers twist into my skin and she makes me so tense I can't breathe and there isn't any air around us anyways. I think, maybe if I'm mean enough to her; that if I just bite hard enough she'll leave me alone. Maybe she'll retract her claws from my heart and my brain will finally relax.

Let's talk about when she touches me. Sparks lick at my flesh. Flame burns until all that's left is blackened bone. I have the coldest hands, and I'm sure she has the hottest, if we were to touch, to clasp our fingers together would steam rise between us? I don't like to think about it. Because touching leads to kissing; hands lead to lips and tongues and teeth. And I'm pretty sure I'd burn away if she touched me.

I hiss and spit in her direction. She falls back, jumps forward, ducks, and strikes back at me. Her nails cut through my cheek, blood flows freely and I stare numbly as she licks at her fingers. She tastes me and smiles. Her smile haunts my dreams. I can't tell if I want to see it or if it gives me the chills. Probably both. I scream. A giggle bubbles from between her lips and all I want to do is kiss her.

She's twelve feet tall with razor teeth and glass skin. Her tongue flicks from her mouth and slices the tender flesh at my ribs. Up, and up, and up. Climbing higher and higher until teeth are at my neck and she's sinking them in my pressure point. I'm screaming, whether from pleasure or pain my foggy mind can't point in the right direction. I must be shredding the skin of her back to ribbons but she doesn't make a sound.

She's like that, you know. She doesn't show her pain. She can hide it beneath the surface. I see it though, shimmering, just out of reach. Maybe I can scratch it out of her. Let it all spill over her, pour out of her body. Maybe I can make it all better. Probably not. But that doesn't stop me from making her bleed.

She doesn't stay after she's done. She's taken what she needed and I'm not even here anymore. I was right. I was burned, smoke and ash blew away in the wind and I don't exist. I float somewhere between here and now and then and there. I hurt, but in a way that is possibly the greatest way to hurt ever.

Her smile still cuts me. Taunts me. Her fingers still trace scars that she placed upon my fragile skin. She's as gentle as a rose with thorns. I can't help but crave her touch. I can't help but want the pain that she gives. I think maybe if you can call anything love, this would be it.

I don't know how it escalated from hating to loving or maybe it was always there. She's fire and I'm ice and we shouldn't belong together, but somehow we are all that we have ever needed. I bite and she takes it, she cuts and I grin. We are so deliriously wrong that we just happen to be right.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think of this.**


	2. Insanity

**Well, I got wonderful feedback on this fic and you all were asking for a continuation so, here ya go, chapter two. **

**Tori's POV**

It is so easy to look at her and want to be kind. It doesn't feel like it should be this simple. She is so mean to me, you would think I would hate her. But I don't. Maybe if I wasn't so nice she wouldn't hate me so much. No, she still would.

She stares at me. It almost hurts, the way I can feel her glaring at me, digging holes in the back of my head.

I am so small. She knocks me off a pedestal I didn't know I was on. She makes me crave and want and need things I didn't know existed. She teaches me things I didn't know I wanted to know. She had hate in her eyes from the moment she saw me.

Her hands are so cold, freezing to the touch. Some say she's cold blooded. I try to be warm enough for the both of us. I am afraid she will melt away. The only time her skin heats up is under my fingers.

I just want to know her, maybe kiss her lips. But she attacks me. She tries to push me back. I refuse. I retaliate and show her I will not go away. I will stand by her side whether she likes it or not. So you can see; I don't really just want her to be happy, I have very selfish motives, I want to be around her. I just want to be with her.

I'm afraid, though, if I finally get her and she sees the real me she could mock me and she would take advantage of me. She bites me and I sink my teeth into her skin. She thinks if she causes me more and more pain I will leave. She doesn't know that I am a masochist, just like her. She gives the good kind of pain and I will keep coming back for more.

She likes to drag her nails over my flesh. She leaves scars on my back and stomach. I'm bloody and in pain when I leave her house. I can't stay there with her. I need her but she hates me and it hurts so much to be near her. I cannot take the pain when my body is so weak.

She comes back to me nearly every night and pulls me into the closet during school. She pushes on bruises and crisscrosses scars. Bite marks cover my flesh and I continue to crave her.

People have told me that I fall in love too easily. I believe them because I fell in love with Jade. The girl who scratches and bites and hates me. I was afraid of her melting away. Terrified that I would burn her. I didn't need to be afraid. She gave me frostbite and it hurts more to thaw out than to leave her frozen grasp. So I stay in her arms and under her fingers and tongue.

I let her continue to rake me with her nails and bite into my skin. I think we both have selfish reasons. Or maybe we're in love, because love does crazy things and we both seem insane.


End file.
